Love In The Villa
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A romance story between Roberto and Elli. They get up to many different things and Alberto often gets in their way but he occasionly tags along in their little adventures.
1. Longing for him

She only had one person on her mind, and he was all she could think about. She yearned to to see her beloved Roberto again. Elli longed to feel his warm embrace and soft lips gently upon hers. She hoped that day would come soon.

Often being held up with his royal duties, Roberto rarely had much time to spend with her. As a result, she often felt lonely and missed him greatly.

When they do finally get time alone, neither wanted to waste a second as they treasured that precious time dearly.

Sometimes, she still has trouble believing that her, of all people, was in a relationship with a prince.

Elli sat on her bed, her chestnut brown hair gracefully swept over her face. Her clear blue eyes sparkled as she quietly stared out her bedroom window and watched as the birds elegantly flew about outside. On her face, a shadow of loneliness had made itself visible.

University holidays had just started ;she wanted to spend this time with him.

Elli gave out a small sigh, she turned to look at her phone. Having spent all day thinking of him, she hoped that he will call her to come to the Villa. So far, her phone has remained dead silent.

Time carried on slowly; she felt like this day would never finish. Finally, the sky glowed a crimson red, and the sight signaled the coming end of another day.

Although she did not feel like moving, she forced herself to get off the bed to start making dinner. Elli checked through the contents of her fridge and pantry; she decided she would make a pasta because she didn't have an appetite.

Elli set the water to boil on the stove, and she got everything prepared for her dinner. Before long, the water had boiled and she started simmering the pasta.

Everything was going smoothly, and the cooking seemed like it would be ready soon when all of a sudden she heard her ringtone. She raced to her room to answer the phone. Seeing the name on the display screen, she beamed excitedly.

Elli saw it was the person who has been on her mind all day - Roberto, the man she loved and missed so dearly. She hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello, Roberto!" she almost shouted in the phone out of excitement.

"Elli! I'm so glad to get the chance to talk to you! I have missed you so much."

Roberto sounded just as excited and happy to finally be able to speak to her. They spent their time chatting casually, and they caught up on each other's lives.

Eventually, Roberto finally asked her to come stay at the villa for awhile as he can't bare to be away from her for another second.

"I'm sorry it's on such short notice and I know its very late, but I do hope you will come to the villa right now. I can get Al to pick you up right away. You will come right..?"

He was practically begging her to come. She went speechless thinking about it. She can finally get to be with him after so long apart, and the biggest grin formed on her face. Elli seemed to be off in another world, but her name being called from the phone snapped her out of the trance.

"Oh... sorry... Of course, I would love to come!"

Elli was still in a daze, and she felt happy and excited. Suddenly, Elli saw smoke coming into her room before she realized the smoke alarm had gone off. A loud screeching sound echoed throughout her appartmemt.

Having yet to end the call with Roberto, he heard it through the phone. Concerned, Roberto yelled out and asked her what happened and if she was alright.

Elli quickly dashed to the kitchen. Luckily there was no fire, just incinerated pasta. Giving out a sigh, she looks at the burnt dish. There goes tonight's dinner. Elli then remembered she left Roberto hanging on the end of the phone, and she heard his cries.

"I'm alright, Roberto. Though, it seems I just burnt my dinner..."

She started thinking about what else she could cook that would be light and easy to make, but Roberto had other plans.

"Oh... It's my fault. I'm sorry.." he apologized.

Roberto knew that it was his phone call that caused it to happen.

"How about you come have dinner here? We have yet to eat, so it's perfect. I'll inform Al to tell the chefs right away."

"It's not your fault!" she insisted. "I just got distracted. I would love to join you for dinner."

"Great, I will get Al to come pick you up immediately. See you soon."

Finally, they end their call after the two said goodbye to each other.

She was now in high spirits, eager to finally see him again and feel his warmth. Not caring about burnt pasta anymore, she only cared about seeing him. The feelings of loneliness Elli felt earlier that day were all washed away with that phone call.


	2. A tender moment

Not having long before they would arrive, she hurriedly cleaned up her kitchen of the mess the pasta created. Then she proceeded to pack her bags and readied herself for her stay at Villa Altaria.

She sat on her bed, and she patiently waited for their arrival. At this point, she could hardly contain her excitement, she just couldn't stay still.

As the time ticked, she only fidgeted more. Finally, she heard a knock on her door. Elli knew it was him, so she dashed out of her room at light speed to greet him.

She approached the door; she slowly opened it. Just as she expected, he stood on the other side. A warm smile lighted his face.

Elli could tell just how happy he was to be able to see her again.

She stood there and admired the smile on his face as she thought how handsome he looked. Abruptly, she found herself enveloped in a soft warmth. Roberto took her into his arms and gently embraced her.

"I missed you so much." Elli heard the tenderness and warmth in his voice as he held her.

"I missed you too.. I'm so happy to see you."

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder as she spoke, and she refused to let him go. Roberto responded by tightening his hold on her.

"Me too.. At least now we can finally be together for awhile."

Some time passed, and she finally pulled back from the tight embrace. Still being held in his arms, she looked directly at him.

Immediately noticing the longing he held in his eyes, she realized just how lonely he must have felt as well.

She realized what a fool she was, thinking that she was the only one who would feel that way when, of course, he would feel the same.

A frown formed on her face. She cast her face downwards but was suddenly stopped when she felt his hand touch her face.

"What's wrong, my dear Elli? An adorable face such as yours should never wear a look like that." Roberto said as he caressed the outline of her face with his fingers. The look she exhibited made him concerned.

"Oh.. It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

She gave him a small smile as she looked right at him, enjoying the warmth of his hands on her soft skin.

Suddenly, his hands traced down to her chin. He slowly brought her face closer and softly touched her lips with his.

She immediately felt the warmth that flowed through their kiss. This moment was something she had not felt for a long time. What started off between them as a soft kiss soon deepened.

Both enjoyed the closeness and warmth emitting from one another. Some time passed when they hear someone cleared their throat behind them. Hearing this, they separate, immediately turning around. They freeze when they see whom it was.

"Your Highness, I do understand you have been missing her immensely, but you were only suppose to come up and get her so we could get back right away. What should have taken you five minutes took you nearly over half and would have had plenty of time for this back at the villa."

Alberto, Roberto's butler, had came to get them, as he saw they were taking far to long to come.

Seeing him stand there, both of their faces went a bright red, not knowing how long he has been watching them.

"A-Alberto.. how long have you been standing there?"

Embarrassed that she was found kissing Roberto, she stuttered.

"Long enough. Now we must be going."

He had a wry smile on his face as he motions for them to come.

'Long enough... oh my.. just how long was he standing there!?'

Her blush deepened at the thought, and she tried her best to not let Alberto see her face. Elli turned to look at Roberto to see his cheeks were also still a rosy red; she smiled at the sight. It was not everyday she got to see him like this.

'He looks so cute'

Thinking that statement, a giggle nearly escaped her lips. It would be best to keep quiet unless she wanted to hear Alberto give them another lecture. With that, she went to grab her bags, but Roberto raced ahead and grabbed them first. They now made their way out to the car with Alberto.


	3. A kiss under the stars

In the car on the way to Villa Altaria, Roberto was still pouting after being interrupted by Alberto.

He hadn't spoken a word since then. Elli glanced at his face. She couldn't help but smile, knowing what caused him to look like that.

'He really is adorable'

She continued to admire him from her seat, but Roberto noticed her staring and turned to look at her.

"Hmm, Is there something on my face?" He started to touch his face with his hands.

"No silly. Your face is fine," she giggled as Roberto grabbed and held her hand.

He leaned down to whisper to her, and the action her flinch a little as his warm breath brushed past her ear.

"Just you wait. Tonight, we will continue were we left off without Al disturbing us There will be nothing in the way to hold me back."

He now had a fiery passion in his eyes, and she realized the meaning of his words. Her heart fluttered as her cheeks immediately went a crimson red.

They soon arrived at the Villa. It was lit up in a beautiful moonlit glow. The stars shone mysteriously in the sky, and they made the building appear like a dream.

She gazed at the beautiful sight as she stepped out of the car. A small sigh escaped her lips as she took it all in.

Upon walking into the Villa, and immediately being greeted by all the servants, she greeted them back in return.

Alberto went to take her bags to the room she would be using during her stay. He gestured for her and Roberto to make their way dining room before leaving.

They had yet to eat dinner, so they hurried their way over to the dining room. As they entered, they saw the food was just being set on the table. Roberto looked eager to get started; he couldn't wait to sit down and eat. Elli looked at him adoringly and thought of how hungry he must have been as he was quick to begin eating. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the food in front of her and slowly started to eat. Not really having an appetite at the moment, Elli struggled to finish her meal.

Roberto, having finished most of his dinner, turned to look at her. He noticed she wasn't even halfway through her meal.

"Everything alright? You have hardly touched your meal tonight." Roberto asked with concern in his voice.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm not really that hungry tonight." She looked back down at her plate and stabbed the food with her fork as she attempted finish off her meal.

Roberto noticed her difficulty as she tried to finish. She ate only because she wanted to avoid any upset chefs. He stood up and looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry about finishing that. I wouldn't want you to be sick later from forcing yourself." He was looking down at her, a gentle warmth filling his eyes.

Elli heard his voice and noticed he was standing up. She looked up to meet his gaze and saw how affectionately he was looking at her. Roberto motioned for her to come with him. She saw the gesture, so she put down her knife and fork and stood up. Before she left, she called over to Alberto. Elli asked him to thank the chefs for her meal and to apologize for not being able to finish it.

"Of course, Lady Elli I will let them know right away." With a small bow of his head, he made his way out of the room.

Suddenly she felt Roberto's warm hand on hers, and Elli followed him as they also left the room.

She didn't know where he was taking them as he had already passed both of their rooms. She started to get curious.

"Uh... Where exactly is it we are going?"

Elli was unable to hide the curiosity in her voice as she questioned Roberto.

He didn't stop to look at her and continued to walk while pulling her along.

"It's a secret."

Her curiosity only sparked further after he said those words. She had no idea where they could possibly be going.

As Roberto led the way and pulled her along, Elli could make out a smile on his face as she looked at him from the side. She wondered where he could be taking her as he seemed to be in a real hurry, though she couldn't help but think of how happy he looks.

Elli felt a pleasant warmth spread through her body and was eager to see where she was being led.

Before long, they were now once again outside the Villa under the beautiful moonlit sky. The stars shone even more beautifully than they did earlier; there was not a single cloud that obstructed this magnificent sight.

She gazed up in awe at the view, and Elli thought this scene must be what he wanted to show her.

"It's beautiful," she murmured under her breath. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

She continued to stare up at the sky; he too was looking at the sky and took in its allure.

"No." He shook his head "This wasn't the only thing I wanted to show you."

Confused, she looked at him and wondered what he could mean.

"It should happen anytime now."

He pointed towards the night sky and motioned for her to keep watching.

She directed her face back towards the sky and enjoyed the calming grace it gave off. Finally, a light shot through the sky. Her eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Was that.." He cut her off before she could finish.

"It's finally starting! We are about to witness a meteor shower."

He then moved to look at her. A joyful smile was upon his face before he looked back at the sky.

Elli smiled affectionately at Roberto as she thought of how romantic he was for wanting to bring her to see such a beautiful sight.

The stars streamed through the sky slowly. Before long, the sky filled with shooting stars. Initially, the sky appeared dull, but now it glowed beautifully.

Roberto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so there was no longer any distance between their bodies.

They stood among the beautiful gardens of the Villa, surrounded by the beauty of stars shooting down from above, and they felt with each other's warmth. It really was the perfect night.

Neither wanted this moment to end, and they took in every second to make sure this memory will be remembered forever.

The area was silent as they gazed up at the sky. No one was there to ruin this special occasion.

"I heard about the meteor shower a few days ago." He broke the silence. "I immediately thought how I wanted you to be here to watch it with me. I was so happy you could make it here tonight."

He spoke to her in a tender voice. It made her feel safe as she stood there and took in the warmth from his touch.

He now held her in a full embrace. They continued to share in each other's warmth, and pleasant smiles lit on both of their faces.

"Thank you..That makes me so happy."

Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought.

"You must have worked so hard, to be able to free up the time to spend time with me tonight."

Elli's voice was full of delight as she spoke; she realized how much she means to him.

He saw the tears and brought his hand to her face to gently caress her.

"It wasn't hard at all. Nothing is when its for you. I would have done anything to be able to spend this night with you, Elli."

Roberto looked at her with such an affectionate smile. She was unable to hold it in any longer and her tears started to flow freely.

"R-Roberto.."

He wiped away the tears gently with the soft tips of his fingers "To be able to finally be with you like this after so long..." He spoke tenderly as he slowly leaned towards her "You mean the world to me.. I love you, my dear sweet Elli."

'Roberto.. I love you too..'

He carefully placed his lips upon hers. They share a sweet, tender kiss. The stars twinkled and danced through the moonlit night over them, as if they were watching.

They stayed like that position for awhile as they embraced each other. They felt so close as if they were as one; only their bodies joined and lips touched. It was a fond moment for the both. Roberto tightened his grip on her while their lips remain locked. She responded and increased her grip in return. Both wanted to make sure to savor every moment.

Before long, the meteor shower came to an end. It was now quite late. They parted and decided it would be best to head back into Villa unless they wanted to meet Alberto's wrath. Or rather, a long, boring lecture that might send them to sleep.

The two made their way back inside while they walked hand in hand. Roberto suddenly stopped. He appeared to remember something. She noticed the sudden stop in movement, and she turned to look at him with a curious expression.

"What's wrong, Roberto?"

He looked at her directly in the eyes. "Oh, I just remembered something I was planning to ask you."

She titled her head to the side; she was eagerly awaited for him to continue.

"You see, this new ice skating rink just opened up in Altaria and I am thinking about booking the place out just for the two of us..."

A pleasent look crosses her face as she heard this news.

Elli thought of how romantic he was as he wanted to be all alone with her as they skated across the ice and held hands. Though at the back of her mind, she slightly panicked at the thought. She had never gone skating before in her life.

"And Al."

She heard those last words, and her eyes widened in shock as she hurried to ask why Alberto would be skating with them.

"I see. I would love for us to go skating but why would Alberto be joining us?"

A tinge of disappointment could be heard on her voice.

"Well... that's because when I brought it up with Al about taking you, he insisted he had to come. He looked really enthusiastic about it and wouldn't take no for an answer. I swear he even smiled a little."

Elli's face was now of shock as she imagined how Alberto was acting from Roberto's words.

"So you see, Al has to come he won't let us go otherwise."

"I understand.." She let out a soft sigh "So when will we be going?

"Oh, a few days from now. I actually already booked the place out." He was laughing shyly as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

Suddenly, something came to her mind. She had to ask.

"Ah.. Roberto." She asked a little hesitantly. "Yes, Elli?" He looked straight at her curious to hear what she had to say. "Well, you see, I was wondering, have you ever gone skating before? "

Roberto looked a little taken aback by the question. His eyes started moving wildly as he stared at Elli's face. He was thinking of how to respond but only one thing came to mind. He answered and laughed nervously.

"Actually, no I haven't."

A look of worry was seen upon Elli's face. She could only imagine what events might occur if two people who have never gone skating in there life went to the rink.

It would be an eventful day; she was sure of it.


	4. A night alone

Elli stood frozen on the spot and thought about skating with Roberto. Many thoughts ran through her mind. She felt a little worried about it all. Elli knew she couldn't let Roberto realize her concerns. Elli was brought back to reality as she noticed her feet are no longer on the ground. Elli looked up and realized she was now being held in Roberto's strong arms. She was being carried in a bridal hold as he made his way to the Villa.

"You seemed to be in another world. So I thought we would get back inside the Villa faster this way." He looks down to meet her gaze as he lovingly holds her in his arms, a smile lit up his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can put me down; I won't space out again" Elli felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of his having seen her like that. A light red tinge spread across her face. "Nope, not gonna happen. I'm taking you back to my room."

She heard those words, and her eyes immediately widened. She looked up and could see a fiery passion burned in his eyes as he carried her off to his room. Her face now stained a bright rosy red as she knew there was no point resisting when he got that look in his eyes.

She relaxed in his hold, and Elli put her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. A smile formed on her lips and she knew he was getting excited from the fact his heart was beating at a fast rate.

They continued their way back into the Villa. He tightened his grip on her as he walked and made sure she felt safe in his arms.

Alberto ran over to them as he saw them step back inside. He was ready to give a scolding for being out so late. The butler approached them at a fast rate before he noticed Elli in Roberto's arms and the look in his eyes as he held her.

Alberto stopped and immediately thought better of it. He backed off-instead, gracefully bowed his head and wished them a goodnight.

Once they arrived at his bedroom, Roberto gently laid Elli down on his bed. Then without warning, he brought himself to lay on top of her, his body now against hers. Passion filled his eyes as he looks at her. "I have been waiting so long for us to be alone like this again. Too long." Gently, he traced the outlines of her jaw with his fingers as he dotted small kisses all over her face.

Her body gently shook at his touch. She felt herself gradually getting hotter as he kissed her. Feeling alight and enflamed with her love for him as they continued. His lips found their way to hers and he kissed her with sweet gentle kisses. Thoroughly enjoying the moment, Elli felt like she could melt under the heat of his intense kisses.

Soon, those sweet kisses deepened into something more intimate. He kept one hand on her face as they kissed and he used his free hand to explore her body. Slowly, he started to undress her when everything went quiet. "R-Roberto...?" Elli was stunned when Robero suddenly collapsed on to her, unmoving. Elli laid there,

half-dressed, as his body completely weighed her down. She was unable to move.

Elli slightly shook his body but received no response. Suddenly, she heard soft snores coming from him. "Did he fall asleep?" She let out a soft sigh. A smile formed on her lips as she looked fondly at him, and she thought of just how hard he must have worked and how exhausted he must feel. "Hehe, I will let him sleep. He looks so adorable and helpless like this."

Elli began to gently pat his head as he laid on top of her, then moved to kiss his cheek before she attempted to carefully roll him off of her as his weight was crushing. Bit by bit, she was finally free of his weight and made sure not to wake him in the process.

Elli then moved to cuddle up against him; gently, she started caressing his face in a loving way. He seemed to respond to her touch as he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

She felt content in his warm embrace and she too, started to drift off. "Goodnight, my dear Roberto. Sweet dreams." she whispered and gave him one final kiss before her consciousness faded.

A few hours passed when Roberto started to stir in his sleep. Slowly, his eyelids flickered open. Roberto looked to his side and saw Elli was sleeping soundly, and she snuggled up against him.

A smile formed on his lips as he watched over her before he sat up in bed. He stretched out his arms above his head and yawned sleepily. He then noticed Elli's half-dressed state as he looked at her more closely. He realized he had fallen asleep on her. "I'm sorry..." Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her forehead ;she responded with a soft moan but remained asleep.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." Roberto gave her one last kiss as he got off the bed and was careful not to wake her. Unable to sleep, he walked towards the balcony. Once outside, he looked up to the stars. The events from earlier that night played through his mind.

"It was a really beautiful night, though the most beautiful creature of all is resting in my room right now..." A sweet smile formed on his face as he reflected on the events.

"I really am lucky to have someone like you in my life ;it's truly a blessing."

Suddenly, the smile on his face vanished. Instead, a sigh escapes his lips. "Skating... I wonder how it will go... I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of her. Maybe I should have went with Al to get skating lessons first..."

Filled with doubt and worry, Roberto was unsure of how he would handle skating since it was his first time. He didn't want to let Elli catch on to how worried he was, otherwise she might panic. It was now very late into the night. He decided it be best if he went back inside and tried to sleep once more.

Roberto stepped back into his room, and carefully made his way back onto the bed. A smile formed on his face as he sees Elli's sweet innocent face as she slept. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Bringing his arms gently around her body, Roberto held her close. Upon his touch, Elli's face softened into a smile as she slept. "I hope you are having sweet dreams about me..." He rested his head near hers and he closed his eyes. He drifted back off to sleep once more and thought about the day they would go skating together.


End file.
